Survival of the Fittest Personnel Files
by kappapi99
Summary: A Roster of soldiers, each "chapter" will be the updated roster by month.
1. Initial Roster

Miguel Jimenez Private

Michelle Lancer Private

Jaques Tomiere Private

Lisa Boullard Private

John Kalto Private

Lazlo Dimas Private

Michael Lornstrom Private

Ivan Vadimovich Private


	2. February 1 Roster

**XCOM CENTRAL**

Name Nickname Rank

Miguel Jimenez Jefe Commander

Michelle Lancer Nurse Colonel

Felicity Smith Ferocity Captain

Lisa Tellichi Corporal

Johanne Spiel Sergeant

Alton Boot Private

Vera Borisovich Private

Lotis Calbred Private

Hans Wiesse Vice Sergeant

Boris Anatoli Corporal

Kora Vasquez Corporal

Jia Jin Private

Lori Littlefield Big Lori Captain

Taori Tanaka Doc Sergeant

Ahmed Mohammed Sergeant

Antoni Valich Corporal

Luisa Callioni Private

Steven Jones Private

Akemi Nagura Nag Sergeant

Charles Jones Private

Piere Allure Private

* * *

 **XCOM AUSSIE**

Name Nickname Rank

Jaques Tomiere Gento Colonel

Montse Rodriguez Icequeen Major

Piere Loquin Loki Captain

John Johnson Private

Jake Koltan Private

Toshiro Kamichi Kimchi Sergeant

Johann Waser Eagle Eye Sergeant

Lyric Guerra Private

Maeko Tomagachi Tomo Sergeant

Daichi Xi Private

Leo Alcone Private

Ju Lee Private

Jose Gonzalez Gonzo Sergeant

Tom White Sergeant

Sami Rami Private

Ping Qi Private


	3. March 1 Roster

**XCOM CENTRAL**

Name Nickname Rank

Miguel Jimenez Jefe Commander

Michelle Lancer Nurse Colonel

Felicity Smith Ferocity Major

Lori Littlefield Big Lori Major

Johanne Spiel Captain

Lisa Tellichi Corporal

Alton Boot Trunk Sergeant

Lotis Calbred Corporal

Michael Stinsen Private

Carla Palm Private

Hans Wiesse Vice Sergeant

Boris Anatoli Corporal

Kora Vasquez Corporal

Loman Duran Private

Vera Borisovich Captain

Taori Tanaka Doc Sergeant

Ahmed Mohammed Mo Sergeant

Steven Jones Corporal

Charles Jones Corporal

Lisa Thomkins Private

Akemi Nagura Nag Sergeant

Piere Allure Ally Sergeant

Thomas Smith Private

Carmen Rivera Private

* * *

 **XCOM AUSSIE**

Name Nickname Rank

Jaques Tomiere Gento Colonel

Montse Rodriguez Icequeen Major

Piere Loquin Loki Captain

John Johnson Private

Maeko Tomagachi Tomo Sergeant

Daichi Xi Private

Leo Alcone Corporal

Tabitha Smith Private

Toshiro Kamichi Kimchi Sergeant

Ju Lee Corporal

Jake Koltan Corporal

Benito Corleone Private

Tom White Tiny Captain

Tachi Agawa Private

Ping Qi Pong Sergeant

Jia Jin Corporal

Jake Taylor Private

Sami Rami Corporal

Johann Waser Eagle Eye Sergeant

Antoni Valich Corporal

Luisa Callioni Corporal

Juan De Jesus Private


	4. April 1 Roster

**XCOM CENTRAL**

Name Nickname Rank

Miguel Jimenez Jefe Commander

Michelle Lancer Nurse Colonel

Johann Waser Eagle Eye Major

Lisa Tellichi Captain

Otto Meyer Private

Alton Boot Trunk Sergeant

Lotis Calbred Corporal

Ivan Korkia Private

Hans Wiesse Vice Sergeant

Boris Anatoli Corporal

Kora Vasquez Corporal

Helen White Private

Vera Borisovich Captain

Taori Tanaka Doc Sergeant

Ahmed Mohammed Mo Sergeant

Steven Jones Corporal

Lisa Thomkins Private

Mariko Fujimoto Private

Michael Stinsen Corporal

Akemi Nagura Nag Sergeant

Sergei Torban Private

Thomas Smith Private

Jenna White Corporal

Carmen Rivera Private

Galina Vornin Private

* * *

 **XCOM-AUSSIE**

Name Nickname Rank

Jaques Tomiere Gento Colonel

Montse Rodriguez Icequeen Major

Piere Loquin Loki Captain

John Johnson Private

Maeko Tomagachi Tomo Sergeant

Leo Alcone Corporal

Daichi Xi Private

Tabitha Smith Private

Toshiro Kamichi Kimchi Sergeant

Ju Lee Corporal

Jake Koltan Corporal

Benito Corleone Private

Tom White Tiny Captain

Tachi Agawa Private

Ping Qi Pong Sergeant

Sami Rami Corporal

Jake Taylor Private

Mako Tsunami Private

Jia Jin Sergeant

Antoni Valich Corporal

Luisa Callioni Corporal

Juan De Jesus Private

Mathias Esser Private

Jane Watson Private

* * *

 **XCOM-AMERICA**

Name Nickname Rank

Felicity Smith Ferocity Colonel

Lori Littlefield Big Lori Major

Johanne Spiel Captain

Frank Sharpe Private

Charles Jones Chuck Sergeant

Jurgen Geiser Private

Demetry Likachev Corporal

Gerard Coicaud Corporal

Piere Allure Ally Sergeant

Loman Duran Corporal

Tatyana Shalimov Private

Werner Seidler Private

Adam Watson Private


	5. May 1 Roster

**XCOM CENTRAL**

Name Nickname Rank

Miguel Jimenez "Jefe" Commander

Michelle Lancer "Nurse" Colonel

Johann Waser "Eagle Eye" Major

Lisa Tellichi Captain

Otto Meyer Private

Alton Boot "Trunk" Sergeant

Lotis Calbred Corporal

Ivan Korkia Corporal

Jurgen Geiser Private

Hans Wiesse "Vice" Sergeant

Boris Anatoli Corporal

Kora Vasquez Corporal

Helen Ryan Private

Vera Borisovich Captain

Taori Tanaka "Doc" Sergeant

Ahmed Mohammed "Mo" Sergeant

Steven Jones Corporal

Lisa Thomkins Private

Mariko Fujimoto Private

Akemi Nagura "Nag" Sergeant

Sergei Torban Private

Thomas Smith Private

Carmen Rivera Private

Galina Vornin Private

* * *

 **XCOM-AUSSIE**

Name Nickname Rank

Jaques Tomiere "Gento" Colonel

Montse Rodriguez "Icequeen" Major

Piere Loquin "Loki" Captain

John Johnson Private

Maeko Tomagachi "Tomo" Sergeant

Leo Alcone Corporal

Daichi Xi Private

Tabitha Smith Private

Toshiro Kamichi "Kimchi" Sergeant

Ju Lee Corporal

Jake Koltan Corporal

Benito Corleone Private

Tom White "Tiny" Captain

Tachi Agawa Private

Ping Qi "Pong" Sergeant

Sami Rami Corporal

Jake Taylor Private

Mako Tsunami Private

Jia Jin Sergeant

Antoni Valich Corporal

Luisa Callioni Corporal

Juan De Jesus Private

Mathias Essex Private

Jane Watson Private

* * *

 **XCOM-AMERICA**

Name Nickname Rank

Felicity Smith Ferocity Colonel

Lori Littlefield Big Lori Major

Johanne Spiel Captain

Frank Sharpe Corporal

Charles Jones "Chuck" Sergeant

Michael Stinsen Corporal

Demetry Likachev Corporal

Gerard Coicaud Corporal

Piere Allure "Ally" Sergeant

Loman Duran Corporal

Tatyana Shalimov Corporal

Werner Seidler Private

Adam Watson Private

Patrick Bailey Private


End file.
